The Remembered Soldiers Rewrite
by Foxmur
Summary: It's been three long months since the penguins disappeared without a trace of their whereabouts. The zoo has changed without their feathered friends to keep them afloat. Eventually, they have to move on, and with a new year, it doesn't seem like they're ever coming back.
1. Part One

The Remembered Soldiers: Rewrite

A/N: Hello everyone, I have returned with a rewrite of my furthest back write that I haven't deleted, The Remembered Soldiers. I can definitely say that this is much more improved that the last version. So much, that I improved the quality and detail to a point where I'm going far enough to have to break this into three to five parts. At its roots, it will be a much more efficient version of my original write, but I promise that this is far better than the older version from three years ago. Please, tell me your thoughts and I will gladly improve anywhere it may be needed!

-Foxmur-

The Remembered Soldiers: Rewrite

PART ONE

-Marlene-

Today was just as hard to get out of bed as any other before. I was clouded with nightmares about what might've happened to them, and I woke from my slumber several times throughout the freezing silent night. I spent most of my awake time between sleeps pacing back and forth through the cave, once looking out and twice heading back to try and sleep. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one who's taken this all so painfully. For the last week, it's been numbingly cold and windy. Every other night it would snow, and if it didn't, it was just very foggy and wet out. Sure, there were days where it was sunny, but it seemed that it would shine away from the zoo to symbolize the depressing tone of the world here.

The penguins disappeared about three months ago. The first few days were quite peaceful, and I can say I didn't really notice that they'd vanished, per say. With winter approaching, I wasn't so recurrent with venturing over and greeting them every other morning, but when I did go to say hello, I went without any responses back. I searched inside their home to see if they were playing some game, or if they would have at least gone insane and try to hold me hostage, just to find out why I hadn't come across them within the past few days. I was ashamed to find that the majority of their belongings were still in place, but they were absent, as well as any form of telling us why they weren't around.

Remaining optimistic, I assumed that this was another of their antics where they'd disappeared for some time. Even if it usually wasn't longer than a week, they still would be gone for some time without informing us neighbors of their leave, so I assumed this was another of their classified missions. Perhaps they were chasing after the danish puffin, or that large dolphin or something of the like. I'd even checked to see if Julien knew anything, as he sure made it apparent that he was still around with parties and what not raving every other night, but he had a lack of information, nor had recognized the whereabouts of the penguins. I took another week to kick back, relax and have some fun.

About a week before Halloween, I checked again to see if they'd actually returned and were trying to remain incognito. However, I was shocked to find that nothing had changed since my previous inspection, and they weren't back. The weeks went on and even their shadows were invisible around the zoo. It became serious enough that I'd asked everyone else what might've happened to them. No one had an answer, and agreed that we wanted them to come home. Others were less obvious with their emotions and were convincing to me that I should just give it more time. Eventually, however, I gave up on any search for them and declared them M.I.A.

I'd even checked to see if they'd maybe been reassigned elsewhere, or that they got transfered to another zoo. It amazed me to see that, at first, Alice wasn't concerned with their disappearance, but eventually showed up less. Finally, she quit, and I haven't seen her since the middle of November. As well, several of their nemesis' arrived, including the aforementioned and other shady characters. Some lost complete interest when they discovered that their rivals were to no appearance. Others converted and tried to help us find them. A short few tried to continue with their antics, finding it easier without the penguins to have to fight though, but lost any encouragement when we gave up so effortlessly to them, too.

Now, those villains either no longer visit this area, or they've temporarily quit their lives to find the four penguins or, at a lack of better words, make peace with us for the past. With them gone, it was surprisingly easier to find forgiveness for them, but I think that's mainly because I felt that, with their help, we might've been able to finally find them. After about six weeks is when searches usually get called off, and everyone finally gave up when the new year passed a couple days ago. I'm still searching, even if I have declared them M.I.A, but I don't have far to go when my inner beast has reemerged within these months. At least it only escapes like before whenever I exited the zoo.

Today, Julien, Maurice and I are taking one last mournful visit to their gravesite. Along with us, the humans took a moderate notice to their disappearance. At first, it was minor chit-chat among them where kids would ask their parents where the penguins were. The obvious assumption was that they were kept inside, which already was a confusing assumption with it being cold on the outside. The zookeepers, wanting to keep things quiet, made that the popular answer and went behind the scenes to scour New York City for clues on where they might've gone. Their search was much shorter than ours, and they called it off after about ten days.

They had plans to replace them with four new penguins, but it was too apparent that their specific breed was too extinct, and they couldn't even get one of their kind. They even planned to get four typical penguins, but it was too obvious that it just wouldn't be the same. Although most visitors were foreign tourists, it could be assumed that everyone would know that it wouldn't be anywhere near as admirable as it once was before. The very center and focusing habitat of the zoo has been empty for these three months, and that's caused a major deduction in the number of people who've decided to come. I'd care more that they don't appreciate everyone else here, but I'm too upset about the penguins myself. Besides, they did the same thing with another four animals once, apparently.

The only further action that the humans took involving the penguins was constructing a monument of remembrance for them. They never publicly acknowledged that the penguins had escaped somehow, but they made the bronze figurine of Private, as close as you could designate it, shortly before Christmas and wished best memorials for those that we have lost. To the humans, it seemed more like a place to remember past zookeepers or casual workers that have passed away, but I would guess that it's not just convenience that they made it a penguin of all animals.

Said monument is where Julien, Maurice and I have met today to say our final goodbyes. We've been standing here in the freezing weather for about fifteen or so minutes without mentioning a word. We already made plans to come, but this morning it seemed as though it was a chore to come here other than a final honor to make. It's made me so weak and sad that I have no interest other than to lie around in bed throughout the day. It's not much, but I can definitely tell that I've gained a few pounds from alternating periods of eating too much, and not eating enough.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Maurice outputs. I sigh as a response as I overlook the display for the upteenth time. Until now, I was able to hold back any of my tears, but now that I have to talk about it and present more guesses, it's hard to control my emotions. I'm not embarrassed to admit I've been the most vocal about my sadness from it.

"I hope so" I eventually respond to him. Julien hugs my side and I lean into him. The main reason why I'm so sad about it should be obvious; they were my greatest friends that I've ever had! I prefer not to talk about it, but I'd have never imagined having such interesting pals three or so years back. Even if Skipper may not have been first to admit we were pals, I feel that I fit into their group and became one of them.

"I am knowing that they were being your best friends, Marlene; I am understanding why you are to be crying. But, you must not be losing hope! There is still being time to finding them, and they must being somewhere that we have not been to looking just yet" Julien tells. I sigh and hug onto his side. Maurice looks to me and has a weak smile across his muzzle.

"King Julien is right, y'know. You never know if they'll finally come back." I shake my head in sadness as I look to the ground.

"If they'd have wanted to come back, I'm sure they would've come back by now. What if they're dead? What if Blowhole or one of the other villains is lying to us and actually has them imprisoned somewhere for the rest of their lives? What if-" I sigh and shake my head again.

"No. No, no they have to be out there. Somewhere.." I pause. "..and even if they're dead, we'll eventually come across their remains somehow and maybe even figure out how they died. I just don't understand why this happened, and how it could've gone by in such a blinding flash." Tears fall from my eyes and I hold onto Julien as he moves his paw along my side and hold me close. I try to remain positive and hope for the best, but I don't think I can lie to myself anymore.

Julien moves his paw to my back and caresses me smoothly. After another moment passes, I mutter out through sobs. "I just wish we could find them."

Maurice comes to my front and moves his paws to my neck to readjust my scarf. He's had to do that for the last few days, and he has a tired smile on him. Either Julien's been working him hard, or he's been taking this to heart, too. "You shouldn't cry, girl. I'm sure they'll be back when we least expect it. If not, we'll find out how, and I promise you that."

I wipe my eyes as I pull away from Julien's hug and murmur to myself. "If only you knew that."

He goes back to the other side of Julien paying my words no mind as his gaze returns to the statue. I ask, "Do we know how long they've really been gone?"

Maurice responds. "Since early October."

It's January now. I don't understand how someone can be missing without any trace for three months straight. DNA scanners, footprints, metal detectors and even hidden information that may have helped us didn't help or was nonexistent. It was almost as if any hair was erased, any important document of Skipper's or invention of Kowalski's was taken, and they didn't even say goodbye. It's just too strange to believe that they'd have left on their own terms, because I'd have at least expected Private to try and sneak to us and say goodbye before being forced away.

Even if they are top secret with their actions and past, I'm sure they wouldn't have completely abandoned us in such an array. As well, if someone like Blowhole had actually gone back on his word and actually had them captive, I'm almost certain that he'd have gloated his accomplishment to us and try to dissuade us from the fact that they were missing. He'd go through all efforts to have one of us try and rescue them, even! Adding onto that, their villainous allegiance would've probably come and taken over the zoo had this actually happened. But, like I said, no one has caused any sort of trouble here. This isn't anyone's game. It's just a mystery.

"Marlene, it is being cold out; you are shivering." I shake back into focus as I feel the snow falling onto my fur, followed by my own paws clutching my sides for warmth as I shake and crackle my teeth. I knew it was cold out, but I didn't expect it to snow yet again. It must be the strange January weather of New York, as compared to the normal, sunny and clear year-round cycle in Sacramento. I look up to him and Maurice with a nod.

"You're right. I think we've paid our respects." Without another word, we turn and head to the lemur habitat and into the sealed volcano that Julien temporarily uses as a house, at least, until the humans decide to build him something like what I have; which, in my mind, I don't expect to see happening any time soon. Maybe it's just the weather as the reason why there haven't been many guests to the zoo lately. There were plenty of people around Manhattan when the ball dropped for the new year, but that was over in Times Square, instead of around here in Central Park. Regardless, I can't say I've really payed attention to their presence, as all I've really cared about is the penguin's arrival than the the number of humans'. There's billions of humans, but there's only one Kowalski, Private, Rico and Skipper.

We get inside pretty quickly since I was freezing my tail off from walking in that chilly weather. Maybe I should dress more like the humans so I don't have a risk of dying every time I go outside. I look around the room and it's as red, warm and soothing as it's been for the last few weeks, as well as including several candles lighting up the room for us. It's already toasty enough that you could easily believe that there's a fireplace somewhere around here. Maurice stands by one of the air vents to heat up as Julien puts his arm around my head. "Please, Marlene, be sitting down; I wish to speak with you."

I give him a short nod as he guides me to the couch that once was in the penguin's base, now sitting inside Julien's home. I'd care if I believed the penguins would eventually return but, after losing my hope, I figured we might as well make use of what they had lying around down there. I lay back into the cushions. While they are comfy, they aren't warm or cozy enough to bring a minute number of a smile back to my heart. Julien sits beside me and pulls me close to him again, making my head rest on his shoulder as his arm goes up and down my back again. He's warm. He was the one who brought up the freezing temperature outside, yet it seems like he's been in a sauna.

After about a minute, I look up to see that Maurice has gone to warm up some tea that he made earlier, using several of the culinary equipment that the penguins had left behind as well. I sigh to myself as I return my gaze to my feet. I know that they're really trying to make me feel better. It's definitely not easy, especially since they've changed their everyday actions from the penguin's disappearance as well. It's nowhere near as drastic as mine, but it was easy to tell when Julien's parties became fewer and fewer in number as weeks went by. Julien especially has taken this as his opportunity to try and get close to me, but he's already explained to me in as great detail as I can assume that he and Maurice genuinely care about my happiness, and they just want me to feel better.

It's just not that easy, though. With their help, sure, I've been able to smile every now and then, but I can't hold back the everly depressing nightmares that haunt me day in and day out when I don't have them with me. Without them around, I start losing my sanity and I have no choice but to cry for hours until I eventually pass out in the middle of the night. I used to wake up bright and early around six in the morning, but now it can go as late as noon, assuming I get a full eight or so hours in. Julien pulls me closer and speaks gently.

"Marlene" He pauses. I breathe slowly as he continues. "I am knowing that they are being out there somewhere."

I sigh as I close my eyes and whisper tiredly back to him. "I know, Julien. I just wish we knew where."

He moves his paw up to the back of my head and moves his fingers softly through my head fur. I see a small smile crack across his lips as he responds. "I am wishing that as well. No matter how many times the flightless birds and I were to be battling one another, I am missing them too, and I will always calling them wonderful friends."

I shrug with a small smile coming to me. I don't think the same would've been said from Skipper's perspective about Julien, but I appreciate that, despite any rivalry between the two, he still has the audacity to call them his close friends. I look up again and see Maurice standing before me with the mug of the tea he was warming up. I lengthen my smile a little longer as I nod and take it from him. "Thank you."

He nods back with a casual smile. "Sure thing. Just let that sit for a couple of minutes, okay? It's hot. You don't wanna burn yourself." I nod back as I set it down on an end table to my side as he goes back to warm another of the drink, probably for Julien. I look back down to my feet and Julien brings his paw back behind me and continues caressing me.

"A lot has changed since they've disappeared" I speak. He nods to me and I continue.

"Less humans are visiting the zoo, everyone seems to be less communicative than ever, Alice quit, and it seems like the zoo could go bankrupt one of these days; not to mention that every single one of their enemies has made a return here." He pats my back and chuckles.

"I am not knowing about all of that, Marlene. I am thinking that everyone is starting to getting along better lately. I am thinking that everyone is starting to accept that this has happened, and maybe you are being the one that is still suffering with the loss." I look up to him with a frown.

"What do you expect me to do, Julien? Pretend they never existed and smile my way through everything that brings back memories? I can't do that like you and everyone else can, Julien. I know, it seems like peace has finally been brought between everyone who's ever been here, but is it really worth the cost of losing four wonderful friends?" He sighs and looks to me with sadder, guiltier eyes.

"No. You are to be recovering at your own rate as everyone should, Marlene. I understanding that it has been most hard on you, and you should not feel that you have to change just because everyone else has. You were obviously being the closest to them, so you deserve, if anything, the most of time than anyone else can be getting." I sigh and sink my head into my paws.

"I just can't think straight, Julien. I'm so terrified that they're just always going to be, well, gone.." Maurice comes back over with another warm mug and Julien takes it to then set it down on the other end table to, as I did with mine, let it cool down. I assume I can drink from mine and I go ahead and take it to drink. It's warm. I've tasted better tea from inside the convenience stand, but it's nice to have something relatively homemade for once. After taking down a couple of sips, I look into the tea and see what looks like Skipper's face. I gasp in surprise and quickly set it back to the side and grab onto my head.

Like I said, Skipper never was easy to admit that you were both on his good side, and especially that you were his friend. But, he was probably my best friend. Some would guess that I liked him beyond that. But, it was, for the most part, just me considering him a very close friend that I could talk to about any of my problems and he would, for the most part, listen. I found laughs with him. The only difference between him and Julien is that, with Julien, I can talk to him about even more because I'm not nervous that whatever I say is getting recorded on some secret tape that could've been stashed away in top secret files.

I sigh as tears start falling from my eyes again, and I whisper to Julien. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

He quickly grabs my side and pulls me tight to him, and follows that with a little chuckle. "You will not be losing us, Marlene!"

Maurice comes back over and nods to Julien's answer. "Yeah, Marlene. We wouldn't leave you, especially in a time like this!"

I again sigh and shake my head. "I know you two, but I don't mean like that. I mean..what if one of you gets taken? What if there's some killer who's taking us out one by one and he started with the penguins, and is waiting for us to move on so we'll least expect it? What if-?!"

Julien puts his paw over my mouth and shakes his head back to me with a smile. "Do not thinking like that, Marlene. It is being silly. I am understanding that this is being a very scary time, but that is being a little excessive."

Tears continue to rain down my face. "Excessive?!.."

I sob and try to continue with some response, but Julien continues to smile and massage my sides. I give up and just lay into his lap. Several minutes pass where they remain silent and I clutter the room with my sad moans. They're right. I am getting too far with my assumptions and fears, but I can't help myself! It was much harder around Christmas, though. I had one last hope that they might finally come back as a sort of Christmas surprise, or maybe Santa Claus would come down and tell us their whereabouts or bring them home to us. I even made them presents that would've at least made them thank me for my work. But, I was again met with no successive goal, and they yet again didn't return.

I don't even need to tell you the result of New Years, either. I again guessed that they might pop in out of nowhere right as the clock hit midnight, but you can easily figure out what the result of that night was, considering we're still mourning their absence now. I eventually look up to Julien and he puts his paws to my neck and looks in my eyes as he pulls me back up. "Are you being tired, Marlene? Would you liking to rest for some time to relaxing from this?"

I sigh as I wipe away my tears and try to relax. "I guess some sleep would probably help. I kept tossing and turning last night, like usual. If I did finally fall asleep, I kept reliving this dream that they were suffering and we'd never find them. That they were undergoing horrible things I'd never wish among my worst of enemies. Hot to cold, hot to cold, it was freezing when I tried to sleep, and I was on fire when I woke up. I-"

Julien covers my mouth again, this time with one finger, and smiles to me. "I am getting it, Marlene. You may sleeping as long as you are to be liking."

I nod slowly with a few more tears still shedding from my eyes as the two lift me up and walk me over to a bed that, surprisingly, didn't come from the penguin's base. I've been meaning to ask Julien where he and Maurice even acquired it, but I don't think it's very important at a time like now. Maurice lifts up the velvety red blanket with a white and flowy trim on it as Julien slowly lays me back into a previously fluffed pillow. I close my eyes as they start pushing and stretching the blanket around and under me, and already I feel warmer and like I can sleep.

After a moment, I could feel Julien's paw again caressing the back of my head as I heard Maurice start blowing some of the litten candles of the room out. Julien whispers softly to me. "Be getting some rest, Marlene. When you waking, I will being nearby and will having Maurice making you something for dinner. I promising that things will getting better soon, and I will doing what I can to making you happy. Goodnight, okaying? Sleeping well."

I hear him get up and stroke my leg before finally leaving out the door. It's very sweet of him to try to make me feel better, but a part of me still wants to believe that he's, even a little bit, trying to win my heart over through this. Regardless, I don't want to worry about it because all that really matters right now is trying to move on from the past. I don't think it'll be very easy, but I don't really have a choice now, do I? Sometimes, I just want to sob for hours on end because no one will let me, mainly because I think that I need to get more and more of it out. I feel that I need to bleed every last tear from my eyes before I can really start working to accept what are facts.

Even if I've spent most of my time with Julien and Maurice throughout these tragic few months, I've tried to stay in contact with the other residents of the zoo and remain friends with them, too. I am right that we don't talk as much as we once might've, but Julien's right, too, that I was able to get along with them better than before. Even if most of the talk was about the penguins, we all would laugh and even cry a little together about the memories because, I think inside, we all really, really miss them. I try to believe in the theory that, if I mourn or think about them enough to break myself apart, they'll eventually come back. I need help, I'm sure.

Regardless, I can only really count on the positive attitudes that most everyone is giving. Either I can get upset that they don't give more credit to the penguins, get paranoid that they're all robots and are covering up a plan about them maybe being held captive somewhere, or I can just accept that it really is time to move on and find joy again. Would it be strange if I thought that Skipper might finally return Valentine's Day, even? Even if I'd say no, I'd still hug him and the others to pieces and cry because I'd be so glad they'd have finally returned.

I should probably just give up. I'm losing sight of who I really am anymore. Friends come and go, and now is about the time to stick to what I said and actually make today the last mourning day. I just miss them so much, even still. It hurts me so much. I just want them to come home. Please don't be gone forever. Even if you guys will always be in my heart or if you're invisible figures beside me, I need you physically! Please come back. I can't take this anymore.

-FIN PART ONE-


	2. Part Two

The Remembered Soldiers: Rewrite

A/N: Hello everyone, surprisingly, I was able to accomplish the next installment of my rewrite! This took a little longer to write, which should be obvious because it's a little over a thousand words longer than the previous part. Forgive me for being a quantity writer! Anyhow, there will be two or three more parts that should, relatively, be significantly be shorter in length than these two parts I've so far submitted. You can thank snow days for my focus on these. Please, I beg to know your thoughts and to learn how I can improve in any way possible. Thank you for reading, and stay tuned!

-Foxmur-

The Remembered Soldiers: Rewrite

PART TWO

-Julien-

Her fur is warm and gentle with feeling. If only her heart was the same. It's no lie that it seems as if the world has turned over on everyone after the penguins disappeared. I have failed as a king to keep order in my kingdom. Even if there haven't been any sorts of breakouts around, the entirety of my land is covered in gloomy darkness. To my misfortune, the actions I've taken to improve the mood, including parties and royal gift ceremonies, as well as celebrating Julianuary, have only made things worse, from what it seems like. I would take the effort to express my concern with the disrespect towards me as their faithful leader, but I, too, am in shambles as everyone else is to make it important.

We all were friends to them. I cannot say for certain who may have been willing to admit our neighborly admirations, however I am sure that at least half of the flightless birds would acknowledge the favorable friendships between us all. It truly has been three months, but it has felt so very much longer. I am fully welcoming to share that I miss them and wish they would return, but I would prefer not to wreck myself to pieces like Marlene has. In earlier weeks, some others as well were vocal about their opinions, while a handful of others were too mute to make a voice for themselves. However, we all agree that it's not done us any good, their disappearance.

The first month for me, guiltily, went unaware of their absence. Well, I knew, but I took no focus to it; if anything, I made a benefit from the freedom I had finally obtained. I made parties much funner with louder and hipper music. I would watch their TV every so often and sleep on their couch as if it were mine. I had plans to expand my castle and conquer their home to create my own personal pool. I will admit that I may have gone a little far with claiming things my own, but it's not like I caused any harm. If anything, I was taking that opportunity to royally introduce myself to my loyal subjects for the first time and inform them of their place. Or, more appropriately, as they would have called it, try to make friends with them.

Although the wondrous pondering about the birds' whereabouts was in the back of everyone's minds, I managed to thrust a revolution of fun back to the boring, gray and litter clustered plaza it'd once been. I wasn't too convincing as a king, but I made a start being host to one of the best parties I've had since last being home in Madagascar. I'd consider it a fraction of my regulars, but with the multicultural dines and props that I convinced Maurice to borrow from the souvenir building, I found ways to make me wish I could've been able to take them back home and share them with my native lemur subjects.

Two weeks went by surprisingly fast. As time went on, however, the sun would drop over the horizon much slower and the moon would shine above the night in the dark sky longer than it'd once before. I was too preoccupied preparing for the wild, Halloween party that would be approaching soon. Said holiday was probably the last of my parties where my guests could take a moment away from focusing on our feathered friends. The goal was to dress in a scary outfit and, while it seemed more familiar to masquerade parties back home, it was definitely a time I tried my best to be scary and sexy at the same time. My guests dressed as ghosts and quite attractive monsters. I still can't get over Marlene and Kitka's twin devily outfits.

Further on, Marlene tried to gather us all for what was called a Thanksgiving dinner. We all simply ate what we usually would, since it'd just have been cannibalism if we'd ate a turkey, whatever that was, like she said was the tradition. As this time was all going by, everyone became quiet and secluded to themselves. No matter how much begging and ordering that I would give, no one would obey, and my parties died out faster than the drop of humans coming to the zoo. Sure, a lot less people have come, but what's more important is that my booty hasn't danced to a beat in such a long time! At least, routinely.

Soon came Christmas and what they call the New Year, and that was my failed, last attempt to bring the smiles back for a longer time than those nights. It was beautiful, to be honest. The white flakes falling from the sky, the bright shiny lights and the happy faces, all directed at me! I was sure that the dozens of mistletoes, cartons of egg nog and chocolate chip cookies would strengthen the holiday spirits for everyone and make it a long-lasting miracle! Even if I didn't get many gifts, or any that I wanted even, I was still happy that we could all be together as king and his silly freaks.

The issue with that all was that I believe everyone was expecting the four penguins to return as a final surprise. No one made that the apparent assumption, but it's probably obvious at least someone would think that would happen; Heck, I did! I will admit that I have cried because of it. But, they were simply tears of manliness, I promise! It's completely normal to cry over missing someone besides your loved ones. As simple friends, I've known them for about five years, so they're much more important than what they once were when I'd first been introduced to them. I am still young and beautiful, but I am wiser than I was those many years back.

Now, however, we're a few days into Julianuary and, having been over three months, it's well beyond the time to move on and accept that they're gone. Or, we need to stop being sad about their absence and hope for the best. I mean, if it were me, then I'd have been found no more than four days in, and everyone would mourn and praise me for eternity, being royalty and all. But, since it's lowly commoner birds, I don't think we should stress ourselves any longer. However, they do deserve the time they've gotten. Perhaps they deserve a little more, especially from me.

I head out to my throne and sit upon its cold, snowy wooden surface. I love Marlene with all my heart, even if she plays hard to get and will not eagerly return what I know she truly feels, but she stresses me with the constant reminder about them. When will she start wondering if I'm okay? I've tried to give her all my attention and love, but her repetitive sadness only leaps into my fur and makes me vomit from how sad I get from it.

My problem, as Maurice had once told me, is that I am a happy person that will try to make the best out of everything and smile too much. Any anger or sadness that I have, I will usually toss it into the back of my head and let it all pile up to one day burst, should I not be careful and let it out in even flows. I'm still not sure if he was expressing worry for me, or if he was trying to upset and annoy me. Regardless, I agree that I try to avoid the sad times. Why wouldn't you? Why would you want to be sad? I don't understand these people who say that it's good to get the tears out, because it isn't! It makes everyone want to cry just like you are.

I definitely believe that, because I'm terrified to cry around Marlene. Not just because it would make me look weak and like a crybaby, but because it would make her feel even worse. Keeping my smile through the days is what gives her hope and the chance to move on, I think. A couple times, she would tell me that it would be okay to cry. But, I shrugged it off and said that there was nothing to cry about. It was a wrong choice of words, but what I meant was that we shouldn't cry over the obvious and spend months expecting their return. If they wanted to be found, I'm almost certain they'd have sent the pudgy one for us to come get them.

The flakes continue to gather into piles around the habitats and shield the visible world in white. Before arriving to New York City, the sky spirits never delivered snow upon my island. While I find it very nice to have a constantly warm feeling that makes you want to lay out in the nude, I still think it'd be pretty cool to have some snow on my island. I remember that the penguins had to explain to me what it was, and that it wasn't some possible apocalypse. The tall one went on and on about the science behind it, but I got too bored and went to play in the snow. If I had the opportunity, now I might decide to actually listen in on his rants and babbles, just so he may feel that his knowledge actually is important. Because, it is, but not all of it, most of the time. I think.

I'm too sad to dance around in this like before, terribly. My rump just will not shake in joy when all I can think about is the deathly setting that plagues our home. I look over to their habitat and see that, yet again, the water is frozen over. It's very depressing to think that they're not going to come back. It's the reality of it. Sure, they were very secret with the strange things they did, but I didn't expect them to run out on their own without a final goodbye, especially to none other than their royal king! I would have probably hugged and kissed them goodbye. Well, hugged them, at least.

If anything, I am Skipper's best friend, and it has upset me that he would leave without telling me goodbye. Even as a final farewell, he could have continued his smart talking ways and not been upfront about his friendship with me. Does he not remember the many adventures we all had together? Does that not account as something? The hardest part is that, for some reason, I feel like I'm the cause of their leave. I don't understand why; I've been nice and friendly ever since I was introduced to them. I welcomed them to my lemur home with the Giants, I shared my lovely fruits and smoothies to them, and I even let them get close to my heart! I still wonder, did they leave because I played my music too loud? Did I wake them up in the middle of the night too many times for a kingly snack? Was I too giving and should I have been less open to them?

My paws go over my eyes and I sigh in sadness. I, a devilishly handsome king, am about to cry, over four birds who decided to leave us many months ago. Truthfully, I may now recognize that they were my chums, but I was not as vocal of it beforehand. Perhaps they wanted me to suck up to them a little bit and be less kingly, but more regular. Maybe I missed one of their birthdays and they got mad at me because I didn't keep it on a calendar. It's becoming harder and harder to hold back that I miss them, and I don't want people to cry anymore about it. I want to move on.

I wipe my eyes and run my paws through my fur to get the falling snow off of it the best I can. Even if I like the snow, I get sick and chilly from it easily. I need this minute though, because I can't risk breaking down in front of her. I hope she fell asleep and doesn't hear me cry. I don't want her to laugh at me, but I care more that I don't want her to hurt herself over this whole situation. I get plagued by nightmares that I find Marlene in her home half dead because of self-inflicted cuts along her arms. It makes me want to throw up and sob like a coward at the same time. Is it true love? Or that I just can't take blood and guts and the nastiness?

I sigh and the cold air blows up in front of my muzzle. We've had so many fun moments here, in Madagascar, traveling the world, wherever it may be. I hadn't lived my life to its fullest extent until I met you guys. I was oblivious to whatever interesting events could've taken place over the years. They're certainly memories that I wish I could relive. Aside from Maurice, they were the greatest friends I could ever have. Even if I work my advisor hard sometimes, he's been my best friend since about ten, and I go far enough to call him my older brother.

My head turns to the cemetery we'd visited before, and I nod to the statue while wiping more of the tears falling from my eyes. I don't understand why you decided to leave us all behind. Why didn't you at least take me with you? Even if I'd have rather stayed here or only have gone back to Madagascar, since I still want to be king, it would've been a thought that counted in my heart. Especially, it makes me wonder where you are. Are you in some frozen land trapped in ice and starving to death? Even if you are penguins, I'm sure you could still get cold. Or, are you lost and expecting me to come save the day? Is that what I'm supposed to do?

Or, have you all passed away? I continue to cry as I clutch the armrests of my throne. You could have told us where you were going, sent us a letter or even said goodbye before you left. But, you never came home for us. Is it even your fault that you're gone? Is Marlene's theory that Blowjoe and the Muffin Puffin are behind this and keeping you secret somewhere? What do I have to do to bring you back? I'll stop having parties for a whole month, I'll have Maurice deliver you smoothies for three more, and I will personally kick Mort away from your habitat from now on! It is a pledging promise from I, your king! Work with me on this! Help me Sky Spirits!

A few minutes pass and I regain my cool, but still let small tears down that freeze on my chin. Skipper, although you were my rival, you still were my friend, and I wish we could have watched the funny movies on your TV together. Kowalski, you were a little too smart, and you were my friend. I wish I could assist you with one of your invention thingies. Rico, you were coocoo, but I would love to have another dynamite run with you. Lastly and not any less, Private, you were like a cuter less annoying Mort, and I wish we could get ice cream and you we share your cone. I beg the question once again, why did you leave us?

It still gives me chills from when Marlene told about being sad to lose Maurice and I as well. My heart pounds fast and the tears get stronger again. If I lost Maurice, my brother from another father, I would be down in the dumps close to how Marlene is. I would be somewhat as sad, but I would last a few months, probably, before I could move on. I would be sure to make him a remembered loyal subject and family friend that meant a lot to me.

Marlene, however, that would be devastating. She's the love of my life, and even if I may go forever without getting her to accept her hidden returning affection for me, I never want to lose her. It already annoys me when I can't see her every day, when I wish to share the same bed as her and make her my queen, but her disappearance would set me off. My emotions would range. I'm sure I'd unfortunately take it out on others should she go missing without a trace like the penguins. I would depend on them to find her but, since they're not here, I would have to cross the lands and oceans myself to come across her.

Losing her, the love of my life, I would consider suicide. I don't think I'd act through it, but I would think about it. I can't say that she'd be the first love of my life that'd disappear, anyways. I've experienced cheating, death and breakups before. Being a king, it was quite often, sadly. Madagascar wasn't always mangoes and rainbows. If I lost both of them, however, part of me thinks I'd actually starve myself to be with them. I don't want to abandon my subjects, but when they already won't submit to me, I might as well take the exit and be with the Sky Spirits when I lose my only two reasons for life now.

If the penguins have passed away, they're very likely with the Sky Spirits by now. I don't think that they have any punishments to make time for, but, I could be wrong. Usually, the Sky Spirits would speak to me, but they haven't granted me the conversation this time. They've grown less vocal since leaving my homeland. Perhaps they're telling me that I shouldn't be here, or that they're having trouble speaking when the belief in them is very little in this land scattered in dozens of separate religions. I just wish they would break a clearer message through, especially about those flightless birds. I've worshiped them my entire life and I've done everything they've asked of me, but they still remain difficult to consult with.

I don't understand what the issue is with giving me the answers I seek. Perhaps, because the penguins don't believe in them, they instead are unguided or not watched over? Or maybe the Sky Spirits want nothing to do with them until they convert. I don't believe that's so, because they're typically very loving and open, regardless of who they're to watch over. I don't mind, though, if the truth they would break is that the penguins have passed away. I already believe that's the case myself, so it wouldn't be a surprise. If anything, it'd relieve a lot of weight on my shoulders, and we could finally move on, even if the others wouldn't believe my word from them.

My feet are already getting buried in the snow as the air becomes hard to breathe in. How long have I been out here, anyways? It's probably only been a couple minutes, but I've had monologues that went on much longer. These moments would stop if I could just figure out what happened to them. I'm sick and tired of sitting here upon my throne, looking forward and every day repeatedly seeing emptiness in their habitat. It's boring, depressing and gives me anxiety. I just wish the Sky Spirits would tell me so I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

I sneeze. The weather's been this cold for the last month, and I still haven't adapted to it. I should probably head back inside since I'll just be killing myself if I sit out here any longer. If it wasn't for the pretty snow, I would never want to experience winter again. There's no point in going outside when it's this freezing.

I get up from my throne and head back into the plastic volcano to see Maurice sipping upon a cup of the tea he made. I sit beside him on the couch and lay back into the cushion. It's strange. I don't usually wonder, but where has Mort been? I turn my head to Maurice, about to ask him, but I see several teardrops falling from his eyes into the tea between his paws. I wipe my eyes with a frown. Maybe he doesn't know I've been crying, too. He's caught me doing it, but I'll try not to make a big deal of it or deny of doing so, just because I feel like he'd tell Marlene.

"Is everything being okay, Maurice?" He sighs while shaking his head, and takes another sip from his drink. Then, he lets out a sad chuckle.

"Oh, everything's fine, your majesty." I look to him frowning. I know he's lying; it's more than obvious. He sighs as a response, takes another sip, then speaks.

"No. I was thinking about 'em again, King Julien. I was wondering what's gonna happen to this place if they don't come back." I sigh and put my arm around his head.

"I have thought about that as well, Maurice. But, it has been three months, and we have already discovered the aftermath. It is being time to moving on." He sighs again and nods.

"It's just hard to do. It ain't like my mother, when we knew what happened and we could lay her to rest." I frown and look to see Marlene passed out on the bed. He nods and settles his voice.

"She passed out shortly after you went out, your majesty. She was having a rough time falling asleep, but she eventually went and she should be out for a little while." I nod back and lean forward, closing my paws together and returning the same silent pitch.

"That is being good. I went to thinking so she could sleeping. I did not wanting to getting upset when she was being here. I am knowing that being sad around her will not making anything better. But, I am thinking that she is beginning to seeing through my cover up, and she could accusing me as a liar for not showing how I truly feel. A parting of me still thinking that, maybe, just a little bit, they could returning. But, I know that it is being impossible. I just needed to letting it all out." He nods again as a response, and after a few moments I continue.

"I was to be thinking about what Marlene said."

"Oh? What was on your mind, your majesty?" He said after taking the last sip and setting it to the side. I pause for another moment to think of the right way to let it out.

"If Marlene was to be disappearing such as the flightless birds have been of doing, then I do not thinking I would wanting to continuing my life." He looks up to me and shakes his head with a little smile, then pats my back.

"It's just like we told Marlene, King Julien: 'We'll make sure that never happens.' And, hey, Marlene will move on some time soon. It's hardest on her. She needs a little longer."

"I know, but what if someone getting sick, or something happening where we can not preventing their leave? You or she would not being with me anymore. It would not being my fault, but you would still being gone, and I do not wanting that to happening." I move my paws up to my eyes again and breathe softly as he continues to pat my back.

"I'm sure we can get through this. We've just got to be as positive as you've been."

I shrug and nod as he sits back into the cushion. "I know we will one day moving on, Maurice, but I do not thinking I will stopping missing them."

"You're not supposed to stop missing them. It's okay to look days, weeks, months and years back still wishing they were with you. There's nothing we can do to bring them back, but there's nothing wrong with honoring them over the years. That's why we would honor your ancestors, right your majesty?" I shrug and nod again as I speak into my paws.

"I just am not understanding why they would leaving, Maurice. I am figuring that they knowing why they had to, but why could they not telling us?" He sighs and shakes his head and doesn't return my question. I don't expect him to have the answers, but he's the only one that I vent to since he's so close to me. I look over to the other side of the room to see Marlene snoozing away with cute little snores. I hope that she doesn't hate me. Despite my expanding love for her, I've tried to settle with being her friend. I would be devastated if she refused to let me ever speak to her again. Alongside that, if I had never befriended Maurice, I would not have been as happy as king as I'd once been. If anything alongside that, I would never have come to New York if he were not around. I would have never been as a great a king as I'd once been if he were never around.

Maurice stands after a few minutes and speaks a little louder. "King Julien, would you mind if I went to go walk my thoughts off? I'll come back and help you in any way I can, but this is just a moment that I need to get away and think to myself."

I simply nod to him and stand myself. "You are free to doing as you wish, Maurice. Your king is needing a few more minutes to thinking, too."

He nods back to me, grabs his drink and takes his leave back outside. I sigh and pace around the room for a little while. I don't understand why I'm still going on about them. They just won't get out of my head. I don't have any happy thoughts regarding them, either. I'm haunted by nightmares, my days are dreadful with turning the other eye to look and see if, for some reason, they may be standing once again upon their podium in their home. I lay my head into the pillow and sigh.

It is complicated now, though. Right here is the point where I can't decide how I really think and feel, and start believing whatever everyone else might assume or say. Maybe everyone else in the zoo will be sad forever. It might be true that humans eventually will stop coming, assuming that they only cared about the penguins, which probably isn't true since, well, I'm here! I get the feeling that Marlene won't return my love because she instead felt it for Skipper. Perhaps she's heartbroken? It's been three months, but that's nowhere near enough time for a broken heart; especially one as delicate as hers.

It's sad to think that, if they would have been here, we could have gone absolutely crazy for the Christmas party. Chances are we'd all be wild, loud and drunk on eggnog. Which, thinking in general, the penguins finally got me to stop partying by abandoning us. I don't think that would be their plan. I'm sure they wanted me to stop, or at least Skipper did, but I don't think they'd have made things as drastic as they are now just so that I would stop. They're better than that.

Now, however, I primarily just don't party because I don't want to do anything that'd potentially risk making anyone else hate me like it sometimes felt that the penguins felt towards me. Back then, it was kind of funny when Skipper would yell at me, because I would play it full blast at two in the morning. The thing, though, is that I never shook my booty to annoy everyone. If anything, I wanted to unite everyone so we could have a fun activity to do every so often. If everyone joined me, I'd have probably not done it as much. It wasn't that I struggled to learn that I should've stopped, but that I didn't want to stop because I wanted people to give in and take the opportunity to lower their shoulders and have some fun. Not anymore, though.

It makes me wonder when the last time we went in there was. Maurice and I claimed a couple of the things left in there including the couch I'm sitting on and a lot of their blenders, microwaves and such, but that was around the beginning of November. I know Marlene goes in there every now and then to make some kind of inspection. But, it's obviously her just trying to relive past memories. Other than that, no one wants to go in there because it's too depressing and, along with the weather, cold! I haven't been in there since.

After some time, I see Marlene sit up from the bed and stretch. Strange, it's only been maybe half an hour or so. Maybe she just needed a little energy boost. A moment passes and she turns to see me laying on the couch, and comes over with a tired and sad smile on her lips. I sit up so she can sit, and she sits besides me. "Did you sleeping well, Marlene?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Not really. It was very comfy, but I had another nightmare about Skipper and them. So, no, I didn't."

I nod with a sad look on my face. "I thinking I heard you muttering in your sleep, so I am not surprised that you were to be having a nightmare. I have been having a few of those just as you have. Not as extreme as you have been describing, but, you knowing."

"Mhm." She nods and makes a small yawn. It's very cute. She looks around the room and, after a minute, asks silently.

"Where'd Maurice go?"

"He was wanting to be going for a walk because the sadness was getting to his head, and I letting him go getting it off his chest." It got quiet. I don't think I said anything wrong, but I can already tell that Marlene wants to cry and talk about it again. I'm sick and tired of it living on, but I understand that she needs my help, and I'm willing to give her my love and affection should she continue to need it. I'm afraid to keep speaking of it, though, is the issue with continuing.

"Do you mind if I asking how your dream was to be going, Marlene?" I ask, breaking the ice. She sighs and, after a few minutes of remaining silent, she begins to whisper with tears slowly falling from her precious eyes.

"Like I said, it had a couple more incidents of awful ideas on what might've happened to them. Maybe even what could be happening right now. They're so vivid and scary." I nod.

"Going on."

"To keep it without the depressing stuff, I had ideas that they maybe went back to Antarctica, went after that dolphin, Blowhole, or maybe to deal with Skipper's past in Denmark."

She looks down to her legs and breathes softly. I wish I could cry, but I just want this all to stop, and I don't want her sad anymore. It's tearing me apart. "They could be. That would being a good idea and they would maybe returning one day. Hopefully."

But, we already know that those aren't very valid, because Blowjoe has already been here twice, and said that they were without a trace. He could be lying, but he seemed very upset, himself. Every one of us, including the people here and those who didn't necessarily get along with the penguins, pretty much have tried to help us find them. But, with some short of fifty people, it doesn't surprise me that the entire Earth has probably been searched, and they're gone.

"And, if they are gone, maybe they're with the other penguins in the sky."

"Yes, being with the Sky Spirits." She shrugs and nods as she lays her head onto my shoulder, and I lay back into the couch and close my eyes. Even if she may not admit the same love that I feel for her, at least she lets me hold her close and protect her. It makes me wonder, like Maurice was, with what may happen when we finally move on. I don't think it could go back to how it once was before, because they, strangely, were the life of the zoo, even if they wanted everyone to remain in order and quiet, for the most part. Maybe I'll finally convince Marlene to go on a date with me. It's probably not the best thing to assume, but it's a start to answering possible guesses. Obviously, now isn't the best time, but maybe February?

But, whenever they enter my mind, at least, within the last two weeks, all I want to do is cry my eyes out. I again know I won't get any response, but I really want the Sky Spirits to tell me the penguins location or fate. Would it be possible they're in the sky already? Not with the Sky Spirits but, instead, being in space? There's a million questions you could ask and you'll get a whopping zero number of answers. It's better to just work it all out and move on.

My ears peak as I turn and see Marlene crying again. Oh come on, not again Marlene. I love you but I can't take this anymore! I just want you to smile again. I want to wake you up every morning and know that this isn't killing you anymore. If it's true that you don't love one of them, then why is it destroying your precious soul? Please stop it, I don't want you to cry!

"J-Julien?!" She looks up to me and by this point I realize I'm sobbing with her. I hug her tight to me and whisper.

"I-I'm sorry, Marlene. I am being so sorry." We both remain silent for a while as we just accept that this is happening and we redden our eyes deeper from the tears. I'm not necessarily sorry about what's happened, but I'm terribly guilty that I can't hold myself anymore and I have to break down. I thought I could keep it in a little longer and do it when she's not in this state, but I've had to experience her sobbing her heart out at least twice a day for about a month. Sure, I miss the flightless birds, but the reason I'm getting so sick and depressed is because of her; because of you. I lied. The nightmares I said I share are not true. While yours are of the penguins, mine are of you, and the likelihood that, maybe, you'll disappear just like them.

The main reason I want the penguins to come back is because, then, it'd make you happy. You would stop crying, you'd have your gorgeous smile and you'd return to your life without these nightmares you tell me of. I want to be your hero like I have been, maybe, but I would much rather you happy with your life than getting comforted to me and constantly suffering terrifying thoughts about our lost friends. Sure, they were my friends too, but I've grown to a point where I only care about your feelings, and I'm only sad because you are. Mostly, at least. I just want to make you happy because I love you and I already know that what you desire won't happen. I'm so sorry Marlene. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't want you like this anymore. Please don't let them continue to hurt you. I can't take this anymore.

-FIN PART TWO-


	3. Part Three

The Remembered Soldiers: Rewrite

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome back! I have here the next part of the reading and again have reworked it to the best of my ability. Compared to the previous two chapters, this was a lot easier and shorter, so those looking for a quicker read should be pleased with what I'm delivering. Please, let me know what works and what doesn't!

-Foxmur-

The Remembered Soldiers: Rewrite

PART THREE

-Maurice-

I can't say I've really grown to this cold weather. It's obvious I prefer it when its warmer, but I really don't think the gleaming white powder is really worth shivering myself to death out here. I'd be perfectly fine with missing out on snow so long as it stays warm out. Even in the summer, it's nowhere near as hot as it was back home; now those were the days. Of course, I was stuck under King Julien's thumb just like I still am now, but at least there everyone got along. We had fossa as a threat, but we were all friends, mostly. It wasn't hard to find someone to dance with, or someone to clean off your back, and especially someone you could at least call your friend and neighbor.

At the same time, King Julien's been very needy and lenient here. It switches every other day. I don't think this place is better than home, but I guess getting a few extra hours of sleep in will convince me to not hate being here. The only problem is with these different animals and everyone having some kind of issue with someone else. Now, I can understand that Julien's got some ways to his personality that definitely make him less valuable to be buddies with, but I don't think it needed to go as far as Skipper would sometimes excess. I can't say I miss all four of 'em for myself, but I do miss some of them.

Though, I think that's the same for most of us. We like to say we miss the four of them, but I know everyone's got their shared pick of who they'd rather have come back than not. Don't get me wrong, outside of some things, they're all pretty cool guys and we'd never wish them gone for good. I just feel that, if one over the four disappeared, then some would get more or less emotional than they have now. For instance, I don't think it's an intimate thing, but Marlene would probably have been sadder if Skipper disappeared over the other three. Mort's been sad that Private disappeared, mostly. The villains had their picks when they came, although mostly ranging to Skipper. Only King Julien didn't have a designated pick. One day he'll be sad about Kowalski or Private, then the next for Rico or Skipper.

Personally, I do miss the four of them, but they all had flaws that made them less exciting to invite over, assuming they would even visit. I may sound bad saying that, but it's fair to say; Skipper being overly cautious about everyone in the zoo, Rico with his crazed attitude that I feel he takes advantage of, Private having a bad attention span and Kowalski rambling about science that might not even be important in our lives, it got irritating.

But, that's what made them unique, and that's why I miss them. I sit down on a bench in front of the statue, shaking from the cold. I needed to get out of there. I used to be able to handle it when King Julien was a lot quieter with his inside emotions and could convince Marlene that things would get better, eventually. Now, the two realize that the penguins are long gone, and their depression is getting to me. King Julien, for some reason, wants to spend every minute with Marlene and let her throw all of her thoughts onto him. In turn, that gets thrown onto me, because I'm the lucky individual who gets to hear my king's sorrows.

There are many things that have made me wish I'd have been a regular commoner instead of King Julien's right hand man, because it really gets stressful when you do all of your duties, try to take a second to rest, and then here comes your king to dump the depression that he hides from his subjects; and with King Julien, he'll run his mouth off for an hour arguing with himself to decide if he should punish someone for upsetting him, make some law that bans people from being sarcastic to one another or to sit back and let people take advantage of him. It's a lot more complicated than that, but I can't think straight anyways.

Again, I'm not as sad that the penguins disappeared compared to how sad that King Julien, Marlene and several others around the zoo are. But, it's their depression that makes me break down and want to cry even after the struggles I've been through. I feel sorry that their friends disappeared without a trace, but it's nowhere near actually witnessing your friends and family meet their own fates. I'd rather know that my loved ones are with the Sky Spirits rather than to have actually watched them die slow, in pain, and with half of their body gone.

I guess we all handle it differently, though. Burt and Joey are a bit how I feel, except others broken hearts don't get to them like they do me. I'm not an old man, but I have some age, and King Julien may consider me his friend, but he's sort of like an older son to me. I think a lot of people in the zoo are like that, where they never had a close enough relationship with at least one of their parents. I guess it's this paternal instinct that makes me sad that my kids, or everyone around me who comes for my supposed wisdom, affect me, too. Again though, I do feel sad that they're in some lost place in the world, maybe, but it hurts me more that these innocent people who don't deserve this tragedy have to face this.

I look up to the statue and sigh as I feel the snow piling onto my shoulders. From above, the sky is grey and the monument as well stands with snow gathering on top of it. The bronze color of the penguin pillar looks like it's rusting already, and I can see behind the carved smile on its beak, almost as if it has a mind of its own and wants to fall apart from the dark setting of the zoo, too. I mainly want the four of them to come back just so the others will be happy. I'm not happy with them gone, but a good portion of that is because it makes everyone else so sad. It's not to say that I've ever wanted them gone, but I just realize that this is an inevitable thing that I think we all just have to get used to; mourn for a day, then move on.

I'm dying to know, though; why did you go? Where are you now? Did you die? It's a lot different here because if someone went missing back home, sure, you could rally a search party and go looking, but that could cost the lives of another dozen men. So, we could easily just say that if you didn't come back, you were dead. Your loved ones would mourn you and move on because you'd have been assumed eaten alive and that's the end of the story. It's tragic, but that's just the way it was. Here, however, there aren't any giant seals or walruses to chomp up the birds, so you can't just assume they're dead and move on. The world is bigger than we'd realized.

The Sky Spirits have been a big part of my life. They haven't been very talkative to me like they supposedly have been with King Julien, but it's one of those sorts of things that make me understand maybe why he's even our leader. Lately though, he's been silent about them. By that, I assume they haven't spoken a word to him as compared to before. I've taken the shoes for bringing our religious figures into our situation the last few months and tried my best to find the reasoning behind it all. I'm curious about why they apparently haven't talked to King Julien because, if anything, they'd have given him a dream or vivid illusion of the future showcasing this to one day happen. It may have been preventable.

"Hail to the leaders of the Sky. Through your journeys and having once walked these lands, you have found solitude, now in the clouds. Your souls gleam as the stars, and reaching everlasting youth, you have wisdom that gracefully shines down upon us to follow in your footsteps, and one day join upon you in the land of second chances, knowledge, love, and a plentiful world to ensure our survival once again." I pause and get to my knees upon the statues feet, then clasp my paws on the stone podium holding the bronze figurine and close my eyes. I take slow, tame breaths from my nose and take in the darkness.

"We have learned through your expeditions, oh holy Sky Spirits. Through them, we have learned to live upon the land, love one another, venture away from negative emotions of anger and depression. We still have years to experience as you have, and some of us will not join you in the sky because we are not yet ready. We must all learn to find the peace of mind and love our fellow kind, our predators and prey, and those we have yet to one day meet; those strangers sprawled across the once dark land you cleansed through your trials, errors and accomplishments. Hate is far from your goals, and it is our duty to never experience such a thought for even our worst of enemies."

There is no specific prayer that everyone follows honoring the Sky Spirits. We tend to create our own prayers and hymns on a daily basis, often from the top of our heads. Some would think that it's a lack of motivation, but I definitely see it as something that you can come up with in a smarter, easier way to speak to the Sky Spirits in a more appropriate way than the last prayer you gave. Also, it's what you realize about yourself that's a major reason for doing these prayers. History is vague about the past, but we have pieced together whatever of the puzzle we could find to celebrate upon the Sky Spirit's journeys. It was through them, their children and their children's children that we have come upon the land we settle on now.

The reason I recited my prayer as I have is because I fully recognize that my holy leaders have been through far worse in their first lives when once having been born upon this land. The stories tell of betrayal, pillages, rapes, slaughters, now extinct beasts separating clans, and especially the dark, dangerous tales of exploring the lands and seas with many years of struggle and evil. There are countless times where families disappeared off in boats and never returned.

I easily relate this to the growing depression that consists among the many who live in the zoo, as well as the humans who visited our habitats, and the several villains that have visited through the months. We have our time to grieve, but this is where, at least in what we've learned through the tales, this has happened many of times before and in far worse, descriptive ways than however the penguins may have left us. This is where I realize I have to keep my mind at ease and away from wanting to sulk for months upon years over my lost friends, or I will not find the attitude that is hoped upon me before my death. Should I not reach the destiny everyone has, then I will only be farther away from reaching the true second life.

My prayer was not to have the Sky Spirits speak back to me, though: I don't expect them to respond or for anything to happen because of my two minute preach. Lately, King Julien's been losing his once at peace mind because of Marlene's overly expressed sadness. Granted, she deserved to cry, but it's time for her to move on if she's to join us in the second life. On the exterior, she shows the personality that the Sky Spirits are looking for. But, we can all tell there's always been her hidden, deep depressive thoughts inside that she keeps to herself and only releases when she has that time of silence and freedom from everyone else. This is even worse because you're supposed to share your troubles with someone. At least King Julien's changed her a little.

I nod to the statue and stand, turn and go for a peaceful walk around the zoo. As it goes, the Sky Spirits will do what they feel they should, and will ignore the things that they think should be left alone. As far as I'm aware, they have come back to this world to assist in needed situations, but I highly doubt this is one where they'd jump in to fix things. I respect their choices, and I don't want them to worry over our problems. Chances are that, if they haven't intervened, then we're worrying over nothing. Of course, on the flip side, they're trying to make it clear that the penguins are gone and we should accept it. The ones who are in hard times may or may not receive help, whether they want it or not. But, in even the slightest of ways, the Sky Spirits help with many secrets to only be learned maybe decades of realization later.

While we all are our own individuals with free choice out of control from the Sky Spirits, I get the hunch that those villains who used to be after the penguins and sometimes us, Dr. Blowhole, Hans, Clemson, Parker, Savio, the Rat King and the like, have mostly changed their ways in one method or another. It's not to say that they're completely "good" like us and that everyone is buddy-buddy, but the lot of them could have all come and took us over. The humans would likely intervene between that, but the basis is that things could be a lot worse than they are now. I can't say we've gotten a full fledged apology, but we're still alive, aren't we?

The snow continues to fall and it's only getting colder. I can't say it matters though, because I'd rather be walking along the soothing snowy paths rather than sit back in the volcano listening to King Julien and Marlene go on about how sad they are. I respect that they were closer to the penguins than I was, and they were my friends too, but I'll say one more time that it's time for us to move on with our lives. Many of us already are, and I'm glad that some of the others are starting to put their lives back together and do things that make them happy. I've been at peace of mind, but I can't say I've been happy. I want to be, and that's why I feel the way I do about this.

I've got no clue how long it's going to take everyone to get better and move on, but I know some are going to take longer than others. No matter how painful it is for me to sit through my charity sessions giving my words to those who need it, I know I have to do it because that will help everything one day get back to normal, as close to the word as it could get. I have to say that things are getting better, though. Some people are still in tears and going day in and day out without a smile on their face, but enough time has passed that, soon, people are going to finally spend more time together and pick their faces up again.

We'll be sure to look out for the past, though. I know it's offensive to not write down the history we shared with the penguins, and that it'd honor their possible deaths if we gave whatever memories we have of them, good or bad. I can't say that I'd believe all of them to be in the second life, but age and certain aspects are unimportant once death arrives. The penguins weren't exactly on good terms with everyone, but the more you have to say about them usually makes their passing easier to accept, and provides a future of honoring of our past friends from our children and grandchildren, too. It's better to be honest about who they were to us all than to lie and say they were the pinnacle of greatness. We all have at least one good thing to say about them, too.

I'll always thank them for bringing us to this land. Sure, I miss being home by this point and right now isn't my favorite time to be around the others, but these people are my friends and I'd have not met the vast majority of them had the penguins and their friends not brought us to the Americas. With all of these people, when their passings come, too, there will be a story for all of them. I don't think they'd have been so regarded before, but our culture is now apart of them in some way and I'll be sure to write things for everyone, even if I'm likely to be the one to go first.

We're going to look back and I know there'll be days in the far future where Marlene or King Julien especially will remember some specific moment from the many months or years from that future point, and they'll maybe shed some tears wishing again that they were still here. But, it's just a matter of time before they accept the penguins fate, and start to smile and laugh about the good times in the past. There are good times to be made with every one of our other friends, too, and I'm going to remain the one positive about this all. It's not a good thing for friends to die, but it's a great thing when people gather from sad moments to make new ones.

The snow settles higher on the ground as the wind continues to gently breeze through my fur. I can almost hear some others shedding their final tears over our lost. It hurts your heart from the first instance, but then you realize it's a good thing, because it's their final goodbye before finding joy again. That's all I want; happiness, among all of us. One day soon, I'm sure King Julien will throw a party and this time bring smiles amongst each other, instead of the goal being to distract us from the penguins. It just takes time, and eventually we'll be at peace again.

-FIN PART THREE-


End file.
